RoboGames Timeline
2002 December 14'th *Sometime before this date ComBots LLC is formed. *Sometime before this date the Robotics Society of America (RSA) pegs ComBots LLC, and SOZbots LLC to host the Combat parts of their robotics events. 15'th *ComBots LLC Hosts the 2002 RSA Games in partnership with SOZbots LLC. *Shazbot becomes the first Antweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history *Backstabber becomes the first Hobbyweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history 2003 July 1'st *Registration for ROBOLympics 2004 opens. 29'th *ComBots LLC Hosts the 2003 RSA Games in partnership with SOZbots LLC. *MicroNightmare becomes the second Antweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history November 3'rd *Registration for the 2003 RSA Holiday Games opens. December 12'th *Registration for the 2003 RSA Holiday Games closes. 13'th *ComBots LLC Hosts the 2003 RSA Holiday Games in partnership with SOZbots LLC. *Jimmy Crack Corn becomes the third Antweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history 2004 Febuary 20'th *Registration for ROBOLympics 2004 closes March 20'th *ROBOLympics 2004 begins. 21'st *ROBOLympics 2004 ends. *The Judge wins the 340lb Combat Gold Medal. *Megabyte wins the 220lb Combat Gold Medal. *Max Wedge wins the 120lb Combat Gold Medal. *Hexy Jr. wins the 60lb Combat Gold Medal. *Helios wins the 30lb Combat Gold Medal. *Mr. Shadow wins the 12lb Combat Gold Medal. *8-Hour Misfit wins the 3lb Combat Gold Medal. *MicroNightmare wins the 1lb Combat Gold Medal. *Ljubljana Dragons wins the Mirasot 5:5 Soccer Gold Medal. *Kibot wins the Humanoid Soccer Gold Medal. *TMR-T6 wins the 3kg Auto Sumo Gold Medal. *Fujin wins the 3kg R/C Sumo Gold Medal. *Returner wins the 500g Auto Sumo Gold Medal. *Mousetrap wins the 100g Auto Sumo Gold Medal. *Cyclops wins the 25g Auto Sumo Gold Medal. *Hajime Robot 4 sweeps the Robo-One category, winning the Gold Medals for Kung-Fu, and the Biped Race, and the Bronze for Acrobatics. *Yokozuna wins Gold in the Robo-One category for Acrobatics. *Zippo wins Gold in Firefighting category. *A-Mazing wins Gold in Maze Solving category. *Ziggy wins Gold in the Walker Challenge category. *Ben Hur wins Gold in the Line Slalom category. *Racing Slug wins Gold in Ribbon Climbing category. *SSU-LineBot wins Gold in the Lego Challenge category. *Full Contact wins Gold in the Lego Open category. *Bender wins Gold in Best Of Show category. *Pig Newton wins Gold in BEAM Speeder category. *Rummy wins Gold in BEAM Photovore category. *Robo Raptor wins Gold in the 500g Sumo Jr. category. *The Mortician wins Gold in the 120lb Combat Jr. category. *TBA wins Gold in the Woots & Snarks Jr. category. September 1'st * Registration for the 2004 RFL Nationals opens. October 1'st * Registration for the 2004 RFL Nationals closes. 8'th * The 2004 RFL Nationals begin. 10'th * The 2004 RFL Nationals end. * Shovelhead becomes the first SuperHeavyweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history. * SJ becomes the first Heavyweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history. * Max Wedge becomes the first known Middleweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history. * Westside Glory becomes the first known Lightweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history. * Totally Offensive becomes the first known Featherweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history. * Target Practice becomes the second known Hobbyweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history. * Wallop becomes the first known Beetleweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history. * Pneu Jimmy becomes the fourth Antweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history. * Quark 2 becomes the first Fairyweight champion in ComBots/RoboGames history. 2005 Febuary 12'th *Sometime after this date the Robotics Society of America dissolves. Category:Terminology